User blog:Pit-Stain/Pitty's Top 15 Favorite Songs in Cytus
I already covered up the Top 10 Worst Songs in Cytus blog (which made everyone go nuts). This time, I'm gonna cover up my favorite songs in the game. Not sure if this'll piss off anyone... Again, this is purley based on my opinion. Number 15= Nocturnal Type Starting off with one of the most memorable ver. 3.0 pieces and the one that started the switchworks craze. This song blew my 14 years old mind. Was I 14 at the time? Eh...I don't recall. It's enough to the say that the song, albeit simplistic, sounds fantastic and gives the vibe of what the song implies. It's like you're some police chasing after burglars in the streets of New York at midnight while the car's sirens are beeping through the area. That's...FREAKING EPIC!!! Heck you get to even hear those sirens, quite a nice touch. The music increases the tension even more, with a techno-style song that smashes every NeLiME song on the ground. THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE TECHNO SONGS DAMN IT!!! Now for the chart...it gets quite the hate for its repetitiveness and lack of pattern creativity. Well, I don't care, as long as the song is catchy. *looks at Q* Oi...stay away you... But seriously, this is one of the few repetitive charts/songs I enjoyed, since it wasn't that long. Those drags are quite fun to slide, and the single+double note pattern was a good change of pace. It was quite disappointing that the old chart was scrapped, but the new one was an elating experience. |-|Number 14= Otome What's that? You dislike this song? Well get yourself a goddamn ear/headphones, put it to maximum volume and listen to it closely. 'Tis an OP vocal song! As another memorable ver. 3.0 piece, Otome struck me with its beautifully crafted vocals and guitar, it managed to remain a high tier song to this day. It defines nostalgia for me, I couldn't hate something nostalgic... *looks at Green Eyes old chart* There's difference between "nostalgia" and "nightmares"... Despite the cover art only shows a cutie with a pen, the concept is more deeper than you think. Otome literally means "girl" in Japanese, but there are two other meanings: "a maid" or a "female otaku". That perfectly applies on the character, as the costume implies that she's a maid and the wings indicate she's cosplaying. Additionally, that pen must be used for drawing, a common otaku activity. In conclusion, the concept is well put...btw, the girl is so friggin adorable. And oooh...the song. The guitar mixes perfectly with the vocals and drums to create this sensational piece. Every single guitar note sounds better than the other, while the drums are busy balancing with the guitar. It's so upbeat and catchy you couldn't disapprove of what you're being graced with. And the vocals...OMG!!! Mayu's majestic voice joins the groove with a spectacular voice that perfectly syncs and improves this ecstatic melody further. The song puts an end to itself with an overwhelmingly catchy guitar solo. Mostly consisting of drags, you feel like your playing with the guitar's strings. GENIUS!!! The chart needs no further compliment, as it's an easy simple yet well-crafted chart. It mostly revolves around the drums with small triplets, it's quite fun. Sometimes it switches with the vocals. Just as I mentioned previously, the drags that depicts the strings is the main charm of the chart, making it just a fun Lv7 to play. |-|Number 13= Alive: The Lost It's kind of unpopular to enjoy the Alive album a lot. I diligently enjoyed it (with the exception of one song) despite lasting from 3-7 minutes and/or for being repetitive. Revolving around the Cytus storyline, the songs perfectly depicts what kind of story we're about to experience with a diverse selection of songs despite sounding the same. You have a serene prelude that hints about a climax, the protagonist's tragic past and present sufferings, and a beautiful epilogue that puts an end to this tale. Although, one song took the No.1 Alive piece spot, which is The Lost... No...not that one. WAIT WHAT THE HELL REMOVE THIS PIECE OF CRAP AWAY FROM ME!!! You didn't even try to depict what loss feels like. Alive: the Lost did it 110% right! It's hard to understand the point of the story from here, the cutscene only offers a bunch of codes which looks hard to decipher. Although you can see the words "emotion" and "remove", which concludes that Vanessa lost her memory. This is not the only aspect that depicts loss, oh ho ho...we haven't scratched the bottom of the barrel yet... The song starts very quite and hollow, you can hardly hear anything. You suddenly hear a constant, gradual beeping sound. The more it rises, the more the other instruments start proportioning with the beeps. And for an instant you hear a very loud "WOOSH!", indicating that the real song finally started. This initiation, albeit having no notes for seconds, is overwhelmingly spectacular and drives you to hear the rest of the song. When notes finally start appearing, the song goes to a drastic decrease in volume. The only thing you can hear are gentle strings. That way these strings are implemented shows what loss sounds like, since it's the only instrument in this portion. Although so many instruments are being played, the song is surprisingly quite yet mindblowing. After the cutscene, the beeps return again and ends it with strong drum beats. This is where the strings make a comeback, and my god...they're so good! I know I've mentioned how quite the song is multiple times, but I couldn't help myself not complimenting about this unique aspect. The song ends with lonely, tranquil guitar notes. You know what that is? That's loss... The chart is a lot of fun to play. "But it's 4 minutes long!" But I don't give a sh*t! What? You don't recognize the chart!? GO PLAY IT NOW! You're missing out those drags! Holy crap...the drags! They're so well-designed and perfectly shapes up with the rhythm, especially the ones at the near end. Some note patterns are repetitive yet quite addicting, like the ones in the guitar portion of the song. For a 4-minute-long song, this chart doesn't have a lot of notes, mainly due to the silent parts of the song, or because the chart balances every note type and pattern. And of course, getting a TP100 is so fun on this divine Sta piece. :3 Welp...that's that. Alive: The Lost depicted what loss feels like with a soothing quite tune and player-freindly chart......better than that wannabe song that USED DRAGS FOR THE REST OF THE SONG!!!!! |-|Number 12= Blue Eyes Trust me, this is not the only Chapter 0 piece on this list. This is a piece that had a role in defining the Chapter 0 library, and is the pinnacle of the RGB series that puts its smaller sisters to complete shame. Jokes...I like both Red and Green Eyes. :3 Blue Eyes, to put it simply, is tremendously breathtaking. It has this great mixture of a techno-style tune and beat. When you listen to it you realize how proportional and amicable they are to each other. Most portions of the song are mindblowingly addicting and catchy. And that's quite surprising, since not a lot of instruments can be heard here. That basically shows that the tune and beat are the ones busy kicking ass here! The chart is undoubtedly one of the best in the game, with a note pattern that again mixes both the tune and beat and wisely uses drag notes. Probably the most prominent pattern in Blue Eyes is the (infamous) "revolving drags + note in the middle" pattern. That pattern...is so freakin' fun. The way you take advantage of your reflexes and Cytus instincts shows how stimulus your skills are. This is the first song to implement such a creative pattern like this (eat your heart out Freedome Dive. Yours is 2fast4me). And of course, I have to salute Persona for such a masterpiece, he was the brain behind it after all. :3 |-|Number 11= Let's Go On An Adventure In case if you don't know, one of my favorite music genres is chiptune. Thus Chapter R is considered one of the best chapters in the game. I appreciate both Rayark's and ICE's work in representing these old school tunes. The library was never disappointing, none of the songs was a pile of crap that ruined the balance of the chapter. Of course there's always this song that tops the bunch. LGOAA is enormously cheerful in every aspect. I mean...LOOK AT THE PIXEL ART! Some chick bouncing and jumping on hoops, an environment that looks like something out of Wreck-It Ralph's Sugar Rush game, hills with neko faces, and...MACAROOOOOOONZZZZ!!!!! This takes 1st place for the best pixel art in Chapter R (sarry Jump To The Future). Can it get more cheerful and cuter than this? Well...listen to the song itself; this exceeds the boundaries of cheerfulness! The way the instruments are utilized are a work of a genius, this is chiptune in all its goodness! It always draws a smile on my face, only a few songs managed to do that. I was successfully captivated, I can't stop playing it... Even after conquering my TP100 goal, I still can't get enough! It's like getting addicted to a certain drug (I'm not a drug addict to begin with...that was just an irrelevant example). The song closes the book with a serene, soothing melody. Kind of reminds me of the cloud theme song from Super Mario Bros. 3, a NES classic. So the chart...where do I begin? This...this is the best chart in the game... "WUTWUUUUUT!? But Pit! There are way better charts out there!" I bet you know who's writing this soliloquy here...and no, I dislike most difficult chart. LGOAA's chart is...detailed, polished and skilfully constructed. The patterns speak for themselves...they're marvellous! Tapping any of the notes here brings satisfaction, but you know what brings the most satisfaction? The grouped notes. They PERFECTLY sync and brings a tremendous amount of satisfaction, especially if they all got color-perfected (perfected? Is that even a word?) LGOAA is by far the best chiptune song ever (sarry Future World), and additionally the best 3R2 song (in Cytus that is). Now MAKE MOAR CHIPTUNE SONGS!!! |-|Number 10= Black Lair One of best things about ver. 4.0 is that it marked sakuzyo's debut in Cytus with a total of 4 songs. Being the sakuzyo fan I am, I loved all his songs to pieces, and Black Lair is definitely not an exception. Black lair can be described with one word that perfectly sums up the whole charm of the song: epic. It spells epic everywhere: The song, the chart, the cycon and the cover art. I mean, you've got a gigantic aggressive black dragon with huge-ass intimidating wings that almost makes up the whole cover art. And the warrior...ugh...why?! Eh...still not as irritating and explicit as Azucar's dancer. They at least could've used the one from the BMS video, an armoured warrior is better than a half-naked one...but damn, look at that sword! The song consists of rock guitar, choir, strong drums and beats and a grain of techno. Mix them all together and you get a recipe of the most epic song to touch the human's ear (in Cytus that is). From start to end, the overall buildup is simply astonishing. It gradually increases the stimulation and anxiety, makes your adrenaline flow uncontrollably. The guitar is awe-inspiring, it was used correctly to revolve around an epic battle. The choir portion of the song is considered to be the resting point, but this is where the song reaches its climax. The choir and the bashing of the drums is so loud it confirms that the battle is yet to finish. The song exceeded all the required heat but it refuses to not gain more. This buildup is so jaw-dropping that this song was the first I MMed in Chapter 7. The chart is arguably one of the best in the game, with a satisfying hoard of doubles that matches with the strong tune. The killer is...quite intense. With an intricate pattern both depicting the beat and guitar, it feels so accomplishing to overcome. This was such a great start for the ver. 4.0 update. Good job, sakuzyo. You've created such an amazing piece that shall be remembered for ages. |-|Number 9= Laplace Oh...another sakuzyo song... So remember how Chapter 8 is my least favorite chapter? Yeah...I had a change of heart, it isn't that bad. A Chapter 8 song was very lucky to make it on this list. If there's a chapter that would never touch my Top 15, it'd be Chapter K and, additionally, Chapter 10 (lel...oniichan was right, this chapter indeed sucks). Laplace is quite underrated both as a sakuzyo song and a Chapter 8 song. Apparently, Laplace is pronounced "Lah-plus". Can't believe I wasn't pronouncing it correctly. This mispronunciation made me speculate that this has to do with some irregular dimension, but the concept is entirely different and I found it deeper and more intriguing than any other Chapter 8 song (eat your hearts out Isabelle and Olivia). Laplace is dedicated to Pierre-Simon Laplace, a French scholar who's after the Laplace equation which is partial differential. Partial differential refers to unknown variable functions, these functions can be solved manually by hands or computer using polygonal tools. The concept is quite intricate and sums up what Laplace is trying to depict. Look at the cover art; you've got a quadrilateral-looking spaceship that looks like the Aurum Spaceship stage from Kid Icarus: Uprising (I should stop...). Some of Laplace's equation also refer to polygons like the Cylindrical Equation and Spherical Equation, and that almost sums up the spaceship. And look at the song's name; a circle and...Pac-Man? Nah...that's just a right angle. The BMS video shows some of the aforementioned equations, and that again sums another point. In spite of my hatred towards Algebra and in spite of how incomprehensible the concept is, I found it VERY interesting, mysterious and unique. Now that all this nonsense is done with, let's get to the song... This is arguably the best sakuzyo song. The spooky and hollow tune matched with the background. The drums are overwhelming and the piano is gentle yet frightening. The song goes haywire somewhere in the middle, with strong beats and strings. The chart is as intricate as Laplace equation. The hold + click note pattern bring a lot of anxiety and satisfaction, it really tests your reflexes. The haywire (this word perfectly describes it :p) portion of the song is quite tough and complex. It's like these patterns perfectly match up with the song's theme! sakuzyo has yet again surprised me with his unique songs. Of course, it's not my favorite overall... *looks at Altale* Rayark... |-|Number 8= LNS OP Before you rush to the comment section and rant about how boring, short, mediocre and easy this song is, listen to what I'll say... LNS OP is not an ordinary song, it's a remedy. It's not earthly. It's so ethereal that it dispels all my stress and depression. It's just so...cheerful and graceful. I feel really bad for who couldn't comprehend this song's beauty. No other song could surpass nor match LNS' cheerfulness, and it's just a 1:33 long song. The tune is so calming. The trumpets and drums ecstatically increments it further. The vocals are the most relieving thing ever to touch my ears. I don't care what anyone thinks about Hoskey's Luka songs, they put his non-vocaloid ones to the pits. The chart is as relieving as the song, despite being the easiest Hard level in the game. You aren't expecting any crazy grouped notes or some killer patterns. No...it's just a clean, tranquil stressless chart that I couldn't stop myself smiling whenever I play it. I'm Pit. I like LNS OP. I like it more than any other Hoskey song. "Prepare thy axe!" ~Cyan |-|Number 7= Chocological I couldn't help it...I just couldn't... After playing the song several times, buying the full version and getting a TP100, I had to put it somewhere here, and this is the perfect placement (yes, ranked higher than Black Lair. Hard to believe, no?). At first, I treated this song like any other normal one, but my love for it started increasing little by little until it managed to sneak in my Top 15. This is now the best Chapter 5 song. "But Pit! Holy Knight!" Tsk...this song is quite popular in the Cytus community. >.> Holy Knight is just good, but it's nowhere near as good as Chocological. Yes...you read that right: Holy Knight. Is nowhere near as good. As Chocological. You thought liking LNS OP was abnormal? Liking Chocological exceeds abnormality! Everyone has been pointing their bazookas on my face. That's what happens when you have the weirdest musical taste ever. This is believed to be the weakest MILI song. So riddle me this: Since when MILI had a weak song? I loved the entire MILI library, the songs are fantastic! As long as I hear momocashew's voice, this is guaranteed to be a great song, Chocological is no exception. And of course, with momocashew comes great lyrics. Reading the full lyrics, the concept is about someone imagining having a house fully made of sweets, afterwards a visitor arrives and starts eating it all (at least that's what the full version indicates). Kind of reminds me of that one fairytale about two siblings visiting a house fully made of sweets. So far so good. If you never heard of it, then you probably have no childhood (jkjk). Those lyrics are quite mouth-watering. Walls with marble chocolate bars, pool with caramel chocolate blizzard, banana split with extra bitter chocolate lava, exotic açaí juice dipped in condensed chocolate stream, oh wait, those last two are from the full version...anyway, I truly liked how it kept requesting how will the castle look like. At the end, the song starts going dark were it mentions the castle is breaking apart/getting eaten. The lyrics sound a bit dark with lines like "My tears my sweat my blood my hard work my time my faith my trust". Whoa...that's quite the buildup. I actually liked it, both the concept and the lyrics. And speaking of lyrics, let's get to the actual song. Chocological is cute...so friggin cute...momocashew's voice is a major factor of the cuteness. The instruments are also cute and mellow. They may sound cheesy a bit, but I couldn't care less, they sound just right. I'm probably one of the few players who managed to comprehend this song and started liking it. The tune is really catchy and the lyrics perfectly revolve around the concept. Listening to it made me imagine myself in that mentioned castle, always dozes me off for some reason >.>. The words used to describe the sweets gives a lot of meaning. I have to give extra credit for that. Have I mentioned how cute this song is? I mean...it's very cute...so freakin' cute! So freakin' flippin' cute!!! KAWAII DESU!!!!! k i gota stahp. The chart...this is one tough Lv6, even lil' Pitty struggled when it was a Lv7. Of course, that was before, I managed a TP100 a while back. :3 The chart may be repetitive at some portions, but the rest is quite fun to play. The hoard of doubles and the hold + click note on both sides is where the chart heats up. Overcoming these patterns is quite satisfying. You may think this is a bit of exaggeration, but it's true; I really like Chocological, no doubts here. Chocological is one of the strongest vocal songs in the game. I don't care what anyone thinks, 'cause me and MILI will always stay a freakin' Chocological. |-|Number 6= Molto Allegro Symphonies are gud...no one can deny that. So what happens when you have your favorite composers remix them in Cytus? ALL ABOARD THE 4.5 HYPE TRAIN!!! I was relieved to see my favorite symphony in this chapter, which is Mozart's Mov.40 (which is also called...Molto Allegro...). The best thing that came with Chapter S is the characters (which are actually reps for Project S). Some of them had meh designs, and others were hard to decipher (seriously Thundergar you look like a dead charcoal piranha). Of course, there are some good ones like Thaddeus and Acoda, but none came near Rhymos. His design matches my taste. He's quite analogous to some Yu-Gi-Oh characters, especially that crimson blue hair... I really like his attire and sword design, I mean, look at those piano keys! Gotta give credit for the details. This is probably the most elaborate remix in this chapter (from my perspective at least). It stays true to the Movement's origins and adds in extra modern spice. The piano here is...perfect, and when I mean perfect, I mean 100% right (the original's piano was perfect to begin with anyway). The piano is pleasantly fascinating, and it's not like eyemedia, ICE or freakin' xi composed this. No...it's Persona! This guy barley has songs consisting of piano, and he used it just right. The cymbals fully grab my attention here, assumably for it's frequent appearance. The Easy chart mostly revolves around those cymbals, and I found it very fun to tap along with (anyone who plays Easy songs on a regular basis understands what I mean...). With that being said, this is one of the best Easy charts. At some portions, you here long periods of piano loops...and I love it... Sliding along those drags/double drags is tremendously pleasant. And this doesn't repeat once but twice prior to the finale. Wait...the finale...THE FINALE! The old-school fashion of ending a symphony can be heard right here, and Persona took advantage of that. Listen to it...LISTEN TO THAT BREATHTAKING FINALE!!! DOUBLE NOTES!!! 15/11 WOULD LISTEN TO AGAIN!!! This is easily the best Persona song and the best Symphonic piece. What? Chaotic Drive? Yeah...somehow, MA managed to shove it off the Symphonic throne. Sarry switchy. ;-; |-|Number 5= Libera Me Have I ever told you how much ver. 3.0 is dear to me? Of course I did, as I started playing around this time, when Colorful Skies had the highest number of notes. These times are irreplaceable... There are many, and I mean, MANY things that defined ver. 3.0, but none dare to come near Libera Me. This song didn't just define ver. 3.0, it IS ver. 3.0. One of the most popular, if not the most popular 3.0 song (rivalled by Halcyon), an unforgettable experience, a player-friendly Lv9 (for some reason, we were okay with this difficulty), the definitive Cranky song and the kami-sama of 3.0. To put it simply, Libera Me defines nostalgia for me. It starts off with sudden loud trumpets(?) that successfully grabs every listeners' attention. You are now fully aware that you're in for a real treat. The song enters a buildup phase, where the instruments start sounding hollow then gradually start sounding clearer and louder, similar to Alive: The Lost's amazing buildup. The violin and piano are a sanctity (no pun intended). They perfectly match and fit with the song's theme. When it comes to violin, no one dares to challenge Cranky. Seriously, the violin is so awe-inspiring it puts all ICE's L versions to utter shame. NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A GREAT VIOLIN + PIANO SONG!!! Back to the 3.0 topic, remember all those crappy off-sync charts prior to 7.0? Yeah...they sure sucked. Entrance was a crap load of nuisance, The Silence and Secret Garden were the most off-sync charts to ever exist, Green Eyghaugh...there are things that shall remain unmentioned...anyway, there was also Hard Landing. Wut? Never played that one? Boo...you missed a "great" opportunity. So why am I talking about the bane of our existence? Well...LIBERA ME WAS ONE OF THE VERY FEW ON-SYNC CHARTS!!! Seriously, LM was in Cytus since 2.0! That was back when three chapters were only available! That was back when on-sync charts hardly ever existed! I don't know the charter, but whoever he/she is, he/she was probably not on steroids as the others. What I'm trying to say is, LM was flawless since it's debut (the difficulty is negligible). It was like the mascot song of Cytus (keyword: "was". There are certain songs that successfully stole the spot...). Heck it was used three (or two?) times as a trailer song! LM stayed strong since its debut as one of the most memorable Cytus pieces. A piece that will, in my eyes, remain the kami-sama of 3.0... |-|Number 4= Niflheimr Hmm? Did that catch you off-guard? I don't entirely think it should, as xi made this, a composer adored by not just the Cytus community but the whole rhythm game community. But for some reason, this one doesn't get a lot of recognition. Hmm...I wonder why... *realizes it's the only xi song below Lv9 on Hard* Goddamit... Picking difficulty over song quality again? (jokes...difficulty is an important factor. plz dnt haet meh ;-;) I could easily say this is the best xi song in Cytus. If I'd get tortured and forced to change that opinion, I would never. I'm proud that I picked this piece as the pinnacle of the xi library in Cytus. "BUT PIT!!! HALCYON!!! FREEDOM DIVE!!!" Oh...you...you're still listening to this one? Not trying to insult you or the song, but is the Halcyon Bandwagon still wandering around? 'CAUSE THAT BANDWAGON DEPARTED 5 YEARS AGO!!! (jokes...I like Halcyon. plz dnt haet meh ;-;) I don't care if it took 1st place in BOF 2010, what matters is what I think, and I think Niffy (:3) severely tops Halcyon. And WHUT!? FREEDOM DIVE!? *rofl* So would you believe me if I said I used to hate this song? That was presumably due to its CRAPPY chart. It's not that it was off-sync, it was boring and slow (not in a literal sense) as balls! Why was there a bloody long delay at the end!? Reminds me of another xi song with a more irritating delay. *COUGH* *COUGH* Due to that, I couldn't enjoy the song. Yes, the chart was that bad. Still not as bad as Green Eyes' old chart. Ew...I can't believe I said its name. Let's just ignore that sentence. So 5.0 arrived and hocus pocus, Niffy's chart got enhanced. Started liking this song little by little until all of a sudden I abandoned it for some reason. You know these songs that you always leave to dust? Niffy was one of them for a long period. I couldn't find a reason myself. I saw it lying in the Chapter 6 song selection, played it, and Christ on a bendy bus, THIS SONG IS FREAKIN' BEAUTIFUL!!!!! The piano is as chilling as the Frozen Hell from Norse Mythology! It astonishingly raises my stimulation for unknown reasons! The tune is darn catchy! The endless piano loops reacts with the tune and beat to create a compound known as "elaboration"! I love the strong piano tunes! And after that saintly mixture comes a very serene, ethereal piano portion. Sliding along those drags is so pleasant. You suddenly hear a beat that sounds clearer the more it progresses, and then silence...ONLY AN OMNISCIENT WOULD COME WITH SUCH A BREATHTAKING BUILDUP!!! The song is back on the track. It unleashes all its stored heat! This is such a marvellous climax! I sincerely apologize to both xi and Niffy for underestimating this piece. With that being said, Niffy ranks No.1 both as an xi song and a Chapter 6 song. Although, it's not my favorite xi song overall... *looks at Ascension to Heaven* RAYARK WHEN!!!??? |-|Number 3= The Last Illusion If you ask a Cytus player of a great violin + piano song, they'd come with the obvious: L, Halcyon or Holy Knight. Although, I respectfully disagree with this. None of the aforementioned songs struck home for me >.> (if you haven't noticed how weird my musical taste is until this entry, kudos to you). In fact, Cytus had very few memorable violin + piano songs. But sometimes you always have to dig beneath the Cytus library looking for underrated gems, and The Last Illusion is a gem that emits the purest light. You could say it's love at first sight. After playing through Black Lair for the first time, I needed something to decrease all that excitement and heat. I saw it lying there, listening to the preview gave me very high hopes, the art was simply elegant, and the difficulty was perfect...except it was misleading. Seriously Rayark! Lv7!? Geez, you've crossed the lines several times, but this is ridiculous! The song is, simply put, top notch, with a fantasy-like melody that pictures a dramatic love story. TLI starts strong with some thrilling piano action and drums mixed in the groove. The 12-grouped double notes are stirringly spectacular. The violin and piano...holy Archbishop...they make a quintessential match! They're like the N and S poles of a magnet! They resemble lovebirds! They react with each other to create the purest substance! They're like two basketball players passing balls and assisting each other! They're amicable! They never go off the track! They're perfectly proportional to each other! This is one of the most passionate and catchiest melodies to ever touch my ear! And the finale...words just can't express how heavenly this finale is. Just as soon as the idea popped in Kiryu's head, the stars trembled in dismay. Kiryu himself barley grasped composing this finale. He speculated it was dangerous for mere humans to listen to it, since it uncontrollably increases the blood circulation and stimulation. The charter himself feared this, but in respect for this divine finale, he had to create one of the most thrilling, hair-raising and staggering patterns in the game. Just as soon as the player enters the finale phase, he feels he's playing a completely different song. The pattern is just...superb. Eye-catching yet frightening. Whilst mindlessly tapping through the pattern, you keep thinking: "Am I gonna miss now!? Wait...I'm still doing it!". Basically, this is what we call "suspense". "Anxiety". A simultaneous feel of excitement, curiousness and unease. Just deeply thinking about it is mindblowing. When you overcome this finale, you feel satisfied but a little sad inside. You have my full respect, Kiryu. You gave birth to a strong candidate that shall be remembered forever. I hope to expect more great works from you...wait... *looks at Q and Infinite* Why...what have you done Kiryu...we don't want these... *looks at Revelations* YES THAT ONE PLEASE!!!!! |-|Number 2= Process This is a piece that made Chapter 0 start very strong and was quite an unexpected song from an old school Cytus artist. So remember Tsukasa? The guy after what used to be the easiest song and the 8-grouped notes devil? Well, he introduced two very strong candidates in the Lambda exclusive, Chapter 0 (not exclusive anymore though). Surprisingly enough, both are Japanese vocal songs! Whoever knew this guy was capable of such a thing!? That was quite a huge change in composure. Shoot Out is a great song, but it easily got beaten by Process (sarry Synny). The introductory song of Chapter 0 gave me very high hopes of what I'll be expecting from this underrated Chapter. The art instantly caught my interest. Some loli elf embracing a spherical lamp, how adorable <3. It has a loli, so nothing could possibly go wrong, right? *looks at It's A Wonderful World* Oh god...no... Other than the fact that it has nothing to do with the song's theme, this is one of the best cover arts in Cytus. And the song... This godly vocal piece always triggers my emotion circuits. My heart races and my body trembles whenever I listen to it. It eases my pain and stress. I swear, I almost cried, and I take pride in that... You can be the biggest vocal Nazi ever (not emphasizing on you, Seria), you can be the most pompous Cytus God who brags about his scores on the Trio and detests easy songs, you can be one of those Cytus commoners who only goes for popular songs. You can be all that for all I care. Process should be noticed by the whole community as the ultimate vocal song, but alas, it's impossible. Back to the song topic, the vocals are simply ecstatic and charming. The remedying piano tunes was such a good start. The chorus here adds in a little spice. The lyrics are just...beautiful! Even though I don't get 1/4 of the song, the lyrics here are well written. The chart, for a Lv8, is quite easy. It has some Lv7-esque patterns with fresh patterns mixed in there. The speed is just perfect. The fast-paced chart makes the patterns a lot more satisfying. Process is easily the best vocal song in Cytus (eat your heart out, Conflict :3). I really hope we get more vocal songs from Tsukasa, ones that can reach the same level as Process. As of now, no song can surpass Process, except... |-|Number 1= This is it...the penultimate entry. The No.1 song in Pitty's book of extraordinary musical taste. The OP Cytus piece. None can surpass it. So...what song are you expecting? Wut? Megaera? Are you sure I haven't changed my opinion? Who knows, it might be Scherzo. Opinions are adaptable you know. New experiences result in quite a change. It's not abnormal for your opinions to change quickly. Humans are pathetic creatures; they keep regretting their choices and and life decisions but they don't blame themselves. It's quite deep if you- "SHOW US THE GODDAMN ENTRY ALREADY!!!" Fine, I'll do it. Geez...you guys are so picky. It's Megaera... Megaera ...I hate myself so much right now for being such a blabber mouth. If it wasn't for that, this would come as a small surprise. But no, I had to constantly talk about how seraphic this piece is. *sigh* So...right after Rayark teased Lambda, a trailer was released. Whilst watching it, there was a song playing in the background. It instantly caught my interest. I was curious of what celestial person came with such an eye-catching song. It was switchworks, and the song was none other than Megaera. I wanted to buy the full version of Lambda to have the ability to access Chapter 0, but this port was so poor and laggy, I couldn't possibly play on this device. Therefore, I endured a long wait of a year and three months, trying not to see any videos of the Chapter 0 charts. The day came and I was pumped. I was ready to confirm that Chapter 0 is the best chapter, but I had to play the last three songs. It was lying there with a shimmering light and the aroma of quality. My body was ready (joke totally intended). The preview was so enthusiastic. I pressed on the screen. The ring appeared. I was about to experience what could possibly be the ultimate Cytus song. Holy Sadam Hussain on a Lightning Chariot, THIS SONG IS ASTOUNDING! I can subtly think of what was occurring during the composition of this saintly piece. The lands trembled, the mountains collapsed, the seven seas were in a torrent and all the planets lined up upon the creation of what could most certainly be the Holy Grail of Cytus. The instruments are simply stunning. The deep chorus in the beginning hints about a nearly occurring apogee. An unpleasant prophecy. The sombre dark tune mixed with the beats is catchy in an ominous fashion. And then, the curtains open, light emits from the stage and the orchestra comes forth. It stands amongst the other instruments as their leader. Their king. Their sultan! Their God! Right after that comes a portion of very strong techno-style instruments that repeatedly pummels and tears through your ear drums. All that switchworks' sweat drenched to this portion is mind-boggling (ugh...this is gross). Your stimulation is already at its peak. This is such an epic change of pace! The real song shows itself afterwards with some rock guitar mixed in the groove. Followed by that is the piano solo. This 10 second piano solo puts every piano song in Cytus to complete shame! Wait...no...that's a bit of exaggeration. I'd say it's almost the same level as xi's...a bit lower...I hope I wasn't exaggerating on this. ANYWAY, once that variant portion is done with comes the apogee...the guitar solo. This. Freaking. Solo. Such a remarkable arrangement like this can cause fatal tremors. The whirls of the guitar strings pierce through your whole body and cause an abnormal increase in blood circulation. Your heart keeps beating fast in a consistent rhythmic pattern as you picture the guitarist him/herself playing this solo on stage. It causes First Gate Overdrive to wear a paper bag and sit in the corner of eternal shame. THIS IS A HOW YOU UTILIZE A ROCK GUITAR!!!!! The orchestra is back and the song slowly but steadily starts cooling down. The song ends with 6 piano notes that concludes a tale about a world drenched with chaos and calamity. This...this is beautiful. Phew...that was a lot of lines. And now for the chart... Do you hate slow charts? Of course you do! These scumbags always result in poor TP! But wait...there are a few good slow charts out there. *looks at Total Sphere* Now look, I've repeated this joke many times in this blog, but please, PLEASE don't startle me like this... As you can tell, yes, Megaera is a hell of a good slow chart. The best indeed, unlike Total Spear there... (spear was intended) The chart, from start to finish, is well-crafted. It was a wise choice to use half of the BPM, 'cause those awesome fresh patterns would never exist if it wasn't for that. With that being said, the charter is probably not as high as the other charters... The chart may be repetitive at some portions, but I found it really addicting. The pattern used for the guitar in the beginning is compulsive. The piano solo had an array of drags that are are very fun to slide along. The rock guitar solo came up with a totally new pattern. These diagonal triplets are so pleasurable! After clearing the song, I had two things to confirm: -This is the best song -This is the best chapter The unique use of instruments along with the astounding chart straightforwardly made this song acquire the Cytus throne. Vivat, switchworks-senpai. You have blessed us with rain, crops and clear days before, but no other bless could reach the same level as your saintly work of art, Megaera. We hope to expect more of your divine creations... |-|Honorable Mentions= Sacred Dino Selfish Gene Quantum Labyrinth Requiem Knight of Firmament Lord of Crimson Rose Category:Blog posts